Désir inasouvi
by Demetri'sWife
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine Contest... Quand IL croise son regard pour la 1ère fois, IL est subjugué par SA beauté. Je sais le résumé n'est pas top mais vene lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas **: Désir inasouvi

**Avocat de la défense **: Nouvellesromans

**Suspects **: Démétri/Alice

**Responsabilité**_ : Seul le scenario m'appartient_

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**_Point de vue de Démétri_**

**D**epuis plusieurs mois, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Même ces groupes d'humains qu'Heidi nous ramenait pour « manger » n'arrivaient plus à me combler. Je n'avais qu'une obsession : aller LA retrouver.

**E**LLE m'obsédait. Ce petit bout de femme aux cheveux noirs m'avait ensorcelé. Je l'avais dans la tête, dans la peau ; j'avais l'impression qu'ELLE était partout autour de moi.

**M**a vie, jusqu'à présent, plutôt simple était devenue infernale. ELLE m'obsédait tellement que mon envie d'aller LA retrouver supplantait tout. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, mais ma « famille » avait quand même perçut que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond.

**E**LLE m'avait complètement chamboulé et j'étais tombé dans une spirale sans fin. ELLE me manquait. Comment une créature aussi « chétive et agaçante » pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

**T**outes mes convictions étaient tombées à l'eau, à la seconde même où j'avais croisé son regard. Ma décision était prise, j'irais à Forks pour LA voir. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien choisit mon moment, mais je serais là-bas dans 2 jours : le 14 février.

**R**ien ni personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

**I**l fallait à tout prix que j'aille LA voir sans être sûr de l'accueil qu'elle me réserverait.

**_Point de vue d'Alice_**

Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne cessais de LE voir. IL hantait toutes mes visions. Cette fois-ci, tout se précisait. L'avion privé des Volturi se poserait à l'aéroport de Forks dans deux jours avec LUI à son bord. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui LE poussait à venir « chez nous ». Que se passait-il ? SES idées changeaient tellement vite que je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qui se tramait dans SA tête.

**_Point de vue de Démétri_**

**V**oilà, tout était prêt. J'avais réussi à cacher la destination de mon voyage à ma « famille » et j'avais hâte d'aller LA retrouver. 1 jour me séparait d'ELLE.

**O**ubliées, toutes ces longues nuits pendant lesquelles ELLE avait hanté toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement depuis que j'avais croisé son regard doré, le jour de la Saint Marcus. Jour où ELLE était venue sauver son frère.

**L**e jet privé m'attendait à l'aéroport. J'étais anxieux. J'avais décidé sur un coup de tête d'aller LA retrouver sans être sûr de l'accueil qu'ELLE me réserverait. Sans être sûr que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Mais je savais au plus profond de mon être que je devais le faire. Je devais absolument me confronter à la réalité.

**T**iré de mes pensées par le décollage, je regardais par le hublot. SON image s'imposa à moi. Dans quelques heures, je serais à Forks. Dans quelques heures, je serais auprès d'ELLE. Dans quelques heures, je serais fixé sur mon sort. Dans quelques heures, je pourrais enfin l'embrasser.

**U**n souvenir plus fort que les autres s'imposa à moi. Je me rappelais qu'ELLE avait des visions. ELLE avait sûrement dû « voir » que j'allais venir LA retrouver. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? ELLE allait sûrement prévenir sa famille de mon arrivée. Je réalisais alors que j'étais dans la « merde » jusqu'au cou.

**R**éalisant que de toute manière c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège en fermant les yeux et en laissant vagabonder mes idées pas très catholiques sur nos retrouvailles.

**I**l était 14 heures quand l'avion atterrit enfin sous un ciel couvert. Nous étions le 14 février. Aujourd'hui, les humains fêtaient ce qu'ils appelaient la St Valentin ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! C'était donc le « jour des amoureux » et j'allais enfin LA revoir. Je louais une Porsche jaune et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais en route pour Forks.

**_Point de vue d'Alice_**

Alors que j'étais partie, seule, dans les bois pour chasser, ma vision se troubla et les images défilèrent.

_« __Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage. Je le contemplais bouche bée. Je devais rêver, c'était impossible. IL se trouvait devant moi et me souriait. Sans dire un mot, IL me prit par la main. Ce contact provoqua en moi un sentiment confus. J'avais envie de fuir._

_IL était toujours aussi beau. IL était comme dans mes souvenirs, même encore plus. J'étais tétanisée. Trop choquée, je n'osais plus bouger. Je n'osais même pas le quitter du regard, de peur qu'en ouvrant mes yeux ce ne soit pas LUI qui se trouve à peine à quelques centimètres de moi._

_C'est LUI qui le premier brisa le silence. IL avait remarqué mon trouble._

_- ç__a ne va pas ?_

_J'étais incapable de LUI répondre. Je l'observais. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mes mains étaient moites. On aurait dit une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous._

_IL me scruta pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de me tendre la main pour que je le rejoigne._

_Je m'exécutais et m'asseyais en face de lui._

_IL se rapprocha de moi. Je baissais la tête, gênée et troublée par l'intensité de son regard et notre soudaine proximité. IL me releva le menton avant de me tirer contre lui et de m'embrasser._

_La tête me tourna et mes pensées revinrent quelques mois en arrière. IL mit fin au baiser, plongea sa tête dans mon cou et me souffla à l'oreille :_

_- Alice ! Je te retrouve enfin._

_Notre étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Quand IL la rompit, IL me prit les mains et s'éloigna de moi de quelques centimètres pour me contempler._

_Soudain, sans crier gare, ses mains me placèrent sur ma taille et IL colla son corps au mien. Sa bouche se plaqua sur la mienne qui répondit sans attendre à l'envie qui nous embrasa. Plus le baiser se développait, plus il devenait intense voire même violent. Une avidité sans pareil s'empara de LUI qui petit à petit me gagna._

_Pendant que sa langue jouait avec la mienne, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et les siennes parcouraient mon corps qui se cambrait de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Mon esprit m'avait abandonnée depuis l'instant où je l'avais vu, mais là c'était mon corps qui m'abandonnait à son tour._

_Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter mais j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'éloignais donc de LUI à regret. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. L'air était électrique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Encore et encore. IL me dévorait des yeux et je voyais bien qu'IL n'avait qu'une seule envie : MOI. Mais, même si j'en avais envie aussi, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. C'était trop intense. »_

**_Point de vue de Démétri_**

J'étais vraiment obnubilé par le fait que j'allais bientôt LA revoir que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un « casse-croûte ». J'avais un besoin urgent de me nourrir. La chance était de mon côté. 5 minutes après avoir pris la route ; je remarquais, sur le bord de la route, une jeune femme à la peau brune. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur et lui proposais de la déposer en chemin. Elle semblait hésitante, alors je la fixais intensément du regard et laissais mon charme vampirique agir. Elle monta finalement dans la voiture et je démarrais.

Elle ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil et ne faisait pas attention à la route. Je décidais donc de prendre une petite route sur la droite. J'arrêtais la voiture à un endroit d'où on ne pourrait pas la voir depuis la route principale.

La fille prit « conscience » de ce qu'il se passait lorsque que je coupais le moteur de la Porsche.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, sa respiration devint difficile et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.

- Que… Que fais-tu ?

- N'aie pas peur ! Tu ne sentiras rien.

Elle voulu crier mais je l'en empêchais en plaquant violement une de mes mains sur sa bouche. De mon autre main, je dégageais sa nuque et me jetais avec avidité sur sa jugulaire qui m'appelait. Je sentais son sang couler dans ma gorge, apaisant la flamme du venin qui brûlait en moi. J'étais enfin rassasié, prêt à aller L'affronter et affronter les Cullen s'ils avaient été prévenus.

**_Point de vue d'Alice_**

Plus les heures passaient, plus la vision se précisait et s'intensifiait.

_« Déstabilisée par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, je me levais. Je le quittais des yeux et me pris la tête dans les mains. Je devais absolument reprendre mes esprits. Je l'entendis s'approcher et s'installer à mes côtés._

_IL ne dit rien, mais quand IL posa sa main sur mon épaule, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Nos visages se rapprochèrent lentement et nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser plus doux et plus sensuel._

_- On ne devrait pas…_

_IL m'embrassa, ne me laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Notre baiser se prolongea et s'approfondit. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. Ses mains remontèrent de ma taille à mon cou et s'arrêtèrent sur mes joues. J'ouvris les yeux à ce moment-là et constatais qu'elle me regardait. Son regard noir se riva au mien tandis que nos langues dansaient à l'unisson._

_Une de ses mains redescendit à ma taille et IL la glissa sous mon chemisier. A son contact, je frissonnais. Mon regard lâcha le mien et je rompis notre baiser._

_IL me faisait perdre mes moyens et je n'aimais pas ça._

_Sa bouche se rapprochait de la mienne mais IL prenait son temps. J'avais l'impression qu'IL le faisait intentionnellement. Puis, tout à coup, IL prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et effleura mes lèvres de ses pouces._

_IL posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. IL ôta ses mains de mon visage et commença à frôler légèrement ma nuque et mon corps de ses mains. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et jouais avec. Ses lèvres quittèrent mes lèvres et vinrent se poser sur mon cou et prendre d'assaut mon oreille. Je frissonnais. IL jouait doucement avec le lobe et IL savait y faire. Je cessai de respirer mais mon cœur battait la chamade._

_IL s'arrêta un instant et me murmura :_

_- Je t'…_

_- Chut ne dis rien, le coupai-je._

_Je fermais les yeux. A ce moment précis, je n'aurais pu dire exactement ce que j'éprouvais : de la passion, du plaisir, du désir, de la tendresse, de la gourmandise. Je ressentais tout à la fois et vu la passion dont IL usait, IL devait partager les mêmes sentiments. C'est un peu comme si nous étions deux instruments de musique différents et qu'à nous deux nous composions une musique._

_Sa bouche quitta mon oreille. IL embrassa mon visage de mille baisers et sa bouche vint finalement se poser délicatement sur la mienne. Tout à coup, je fus parcourue de picotements dans la nuque, un vertige m'emporta et mes jambes se dérobèrent. IL me rattrapa par la taille._

_Naïvement, je pensais que cette sensation allait s'estomper, cependant, j'avais tellement désiré ce moment que je finis par perdre complètement pied._

_IL voulu suspendre notre baiser pour me laisser reprendre mes esprits mais j'avais besoin de plus que ce contact avec ses lèvres. J'avais envie de le savourer. C'est là que ma bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser sortir ma langue avide de poursuivre nos baisers. Je l'invitais et je savais qu'IL ne refuserait pas. Nos langues après s'être titillées, s'enroulèrent doucement d'abord, et intensifièrent leur contact au fur et à mesure que le désir devenait plus fort._

_C'est comme si nous dansions. Nos corps s'accordaient sur le rythme, et ne faisaient plus qu'un. Nous accordâmes nos respirations dans un souffle de bonheur. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne comme un serpent sur sa proie, c'était divin. J'étais heureuse et euphorique._

_Nos langues se cherchèrent encore quelques instants et IL rompit ce deuxième baiser avant de me serrer dans ses bras._

_Je savais, à cet instant précis, que je ressentais quelque chose pour LUI. »_

**_Point de vue de Démétri_**

J'étais fin prêt pour aller la retrouver. Je m'enfonçais alors dans la forêt, courant droit devant moi. Je m'arrêtais, au bout de quelques minutes, dans une clairière. ELLE était devant moi, me tournant le dos. ELLE semblait figée. J'étais certain qu'ELLE m'avait « vu » arriver. Je m'approchais lentement…

**_Point de vue d'Alice_**

Il était 22 heures, nous étions la veille de SON arrivée et je n'arrivais plus à empêcher les visions d'affluer dans mon esprit. Je m'étais isolée dans le cottage d'Edward et Bella. Jasper n'avait pas compris mon besoin mais il avait finit par accepter de me laisser un moment seule.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, dans le noir et je laissais mon esprit s'imprégner d'une nouvelle vision.

_« J'étais heureuse mais au plus profond de moi subsistait une espace vide, je pensais à Jasper. Je ne devais pas lui faire ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais tellement confuse et c'était si… difficile. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au mal que ça allait lui faire. Il allait tellement souffrir. Je n'eus pas le temps de baisser la tête qu'IL me demanda :_

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, répondis-je difficilement._

_- Je ne te crois pas. Tu me caches quelque chose ?_

_- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois venu me retrouver._

_Nous nous sommes approchés l'un de l'autre. Nous nous sommes embrassés longuement. Je ne voulais pas briser cet instant d'osmose parfaite et je voulais, par-dessus tout, que nos retrouvailles soient délicates._

_IL s'installa dans l'herbe et m'attira à LUI. IL reprit notre baiser là où nous l'avions interrompu. Nos lèvres s'imbriquaient parfaitement. J'avais l'impression que nos bouches avaient été créées pour s'unir à la perfection._

_Alors, IL me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea délicatement sur l'herbe. L'air se chargea d'électricité._

_Tout en continuant de m'embrasser avec une ardeur que je ne LUI connaissais pas, IL me caressa pendant de longues minutes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de parties de son corps qu'IL n'explorait pas. IL se délectait de la douceur de ma peau. Sa bouche abandonna la mienne et parcourut mon corps de mille et un baisers._

_Et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'avais presque pas bougé mais je__ réagissais à ses caresses. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'occupait de me mettre dans tous mes états, je sentais mon corps se détendre et frissonner d'allégresse._

_Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet car c'était la première fois qu'on me caressait ainsi._

_Continuant à me caresser, IL entreprit de m'enlever mon chemisier et à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, dévoilant mes seins. Ses mains glissaient maintenant sur ma poitrine. IL la frôlait doucement du bout des doigts. J'appréciais car chaque effleurement qu'IL me prodiguait m'arrachait des vagues de frissons._

_Je glissais alors mes mains sous son tee-shirt, LUI l'ôta et commençais moi aussi à LUI caresser le torse. Tout en nous caressant mutuellement, nous ne cessions de nous embrasser langoureusement._

_Toutes ses caresses me faisaient un effet dingue. J'avais du mal à ne pas perdre le contrôle. IL avait les mains si douces. Glissant ses mains derrière mon dos, IL entreprit de détacher ma jupe et l'envoya au sol._

_Après un long moment de caresses, je détachais sa ceinture, dégrafais son pantalon et le fis glisser. Faisant un petit mouvement, IL souleva ses jambes et le fit glisser de côté. Il tomba par terre allant rejoindre ma jupe. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux en slip sur le lit._

_Se rapprochant encore de moi, IL me serra dans ses bras, appuyant son corps contre le mien. Toujours en me caressant, IL commençait à faire doucement glisser ma culotte. IL se baissa pour l'enlever complètement et je me retrouvais complètement nue, à sa merci._

_IL était terriblement excité. IL était à peine relevé que je commençais à faire glisser doucement son boxer, sans me presser. Nous nous sommes approchés l'un de l'autre et nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, son sexe venant appuyer contre le mien. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi._

_Ses mains couraient sur tout mon corps, glissant de ma poitrine vers mon sexe, puis revenant à ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand IL effleura mon intimité. Je sentais le désir monter en moi. IL me caressa délicatement le sexe, sans forcer._

_J'avais une envie folle de faire l'amour avec LUI et, en même temps, j'appréhendais._

_IL continuait à me caresser longuement._

_Puis, se plaçant au-dessus de moi, IL entreprit de me pénétrer en faisant de lents mouvements qui s'intensifièrent tellement notre désir était grand. Ma respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus et je sentais le plaisir monter en moi. De son côté, je sentais bien qu'IL n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide et je commençais à pousser de petits gémissements. Brutalement, mes gémissements sont devenus de plus en plus forts. En même temps, IL commençait à m'imiter jusqu'au moment où l'extase nous emporta en même temps. Nous criâmes à l'unisson et IL retomba sur moi délicatement, épuisé mais content._

_J'étais agréablement surprise et nous restâmes tous deux ainsi pendant un très long moment, pendant lequel nous n'avons pas cessé de nous embrasser._

_Progressivement nos esprits se sont remit à fonctionner. C'est alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dis :_

_- Nous n'aurions pas dû. C'était une erreur. J'aime Jasper. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_IL n'eut pas eu le temps de répliquer. Je posais ma main sur sa bouche et lui dis :_

_- Je regrette d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et oublier tout ça._

_Je me surprenais d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais je savais, au plus profond de mon être, qu'ils étaient vrais et sincères. Oui, j'avais apprécié ce moment de folie mais mon amour pour Jasper était encore plus grand que cette partie de jambes en l'air. »_

Ma vision prit fin et je me laissais tomber au sol. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de voir. Il fallait à tout prix que je cache ça à ma famille. Qu'allais-je faire ? IL serait là dans 2 jours.

***

**_14 février 2010_**

Je devais être folle de me jeter dans la gueule du loup de la sorte. Je n'avais rien dit à ma famille et avais réussi à cacher mes pensées à Edward. Je voulais régler ce problème toute seule. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ma vision ne se réaliserait pas.

IL serait là dans quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Je ne comprenais pourquoi IL me mettait dans un état pareil. J'étais pourtant certaine d'aimer Jasper, alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que j'aurais du mal à LUI résister.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un léger craquement dans mon dos. Je savais qu'IL l'avait fait exprès pour me faire savoir qu'il était là.

**_Point de vue de Démétri_**

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'ELLE. J'avançais ma main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais…

**_Point de vue d'Alice_**

Je me retournais donc face à LUI. IL me fixait de ses prunelles rouges sang. IL s'était figé et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançais vers LUI. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Avec la plus grande peine, je réussis à fermer les yeux et je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite pour me remettre les idées en place.

Ce ne fut pas très concluant car à peine eus-je relevé la tête et ouvert mes yeux, que je constatais qu'IL avait bougé et s'était rapproché de moi. Nous étions tellement proches que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

Je décidais alors de briser ce silence devenu trop pesant et trop inconfortable :

- Que me veux-tu Démétri ?

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? Me répondit-IL d'une voix rauque.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais sans aucun doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate ; en repensant à la vision que j'avais eue il y a 2 jours. C'était une vraie torture.

IL leva son bras pour toucher ma joue mais je reculais de peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation qu'IL m'inspirait.

- Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi ? Je te fais peur ? Ou bien as-tu peur de toi-même ? As-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation que je t'inspire ?

Je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir. Oui, je n'avais qu'une envie, LE fuir pour ne pas succomber.

Alors que je me retournais, IL me sauta dessus et nous tombâmes dans l'herbe. IL planta un regard noir charbon dans le mien et ce que j'y lu me fit peur. La lueur de désir que j'avais vu quelques secondes plus tôt s'était transformée en fureur. J'étais tétanisée. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. IL prit mon cou dans sa main et commença à serrer très fort. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait se désolidariser de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux.

Tout à coup, la pression sur mon cou se relâcha et je tombais à genoux. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur, moi ALICE CULLEN, un Vampire, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. La curiosité fut plus forte et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis les loups en train de démembrer Démétri qui se laissait faire. Nos regards s'accrochèrent avant qu'ils ne lui arrachent la tête et je pus y lire de l'amour et du désir. Trop troublée, je détournais la tête et aperçut Jasper. Je courais vers lui et lui sautais dessus en l'embrassant comme si ma « vie » en dépendait. Il ne dit rien et répondit fiévreusement à mon baiser.

Je savais que j'aurais des explications à donner mais ce n'était pas le moment. J'avais faillit mourir pour avoir rejeté un Volturi et ne devais mon salut qu'aux loups garous.


	2. Avis à la population

Lecteurs, lectrices,

Il y a des jours où vous rencontrez des gens extrêmement bizarres.

Vous vous dites : « Sur quelle cinglée je suis tombée ? »

Et puis, au détour d'une conversation, vous lui parlez de votre petit roman et la cinglée enthousiaste vous promet une carrière flamboyante.

Un jour en regardant vos mails, vous découvrez que vous allez être édité.

Fin mot de l'histoire, faites attention au génie de la lampe, il rôde sur Fanfictions !


End file.
